


Cody to the rescue

by Durah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody with a lightsaber, Experiments, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Obiwan in Pain, Paralysis, Rescue, Yautja, how cody got his scar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: Ein Notsignal von einem verlassenen Planeten veranlasst Jedimeister Obi Wan Kenobi und Fünf seiner Krieger dazu, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Zu spät aber bemerken sie, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelt und der Jedimeister wird entführt. Nun ist es an Commander Cody und seine Klon-Brüder ihn zu retten.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cody to the rescue

Cody to the Rescue

„Hat noch jemand das Gefühl dass wir hier falsch sind?“  
„Das Signal kam von hier, Rookie!“  
„Nettles Sir.“  
„Was auch immer, wir haben unsere Befehle!“  
„Cody, ganz ruhig. Es wird schon nichts passieren.“ Obi Wan schenkte seinem Commander ein kurzes Lächeln, während sie sich auf dem doch sehr verfallen aussehenden Planeten weiter umsahen.  
Ihr Schiff hatte von diesem namenlosen und inzwischen unbewohnten Planeten ein Notrufsignal in einer, ihnen unbekannten Sprache erhalten. Anakin war dagegen gewesen, dass sie wegen so etwas halt machten aber sie waren Lichtjahre von der nächstgelegenen Raumstation entfernt und wer oder was auch immer hier auf diesem Trümmerhaufen eines Planeten Hilfe brauchte, würde sicherlich nicht lang genug durchhalten um auf ein weiteres Raumschiff zu hoffen, dass vielleicht in diesem Quadranten der Galaxie umherflog.  
Obi Wan hatte sich dem Notsignal angenommen und mit fünf Klonkriegern, darunter sein Commander Cody, den Planeten betreten.

Dieser Planet war einmal bewohnt gewesen. Große zertrümmerte Gebäude ragten in den grauen von seltsamen Wolken verhangenen Himmel, die Luft roch nach Asche und Staub und es schien nichts als Trümmer und Zerstörung zu geben.  
Es gab kein Zeichen von Leben auf diesem Planeten und gegen die grauen und braunen Fassaden der, einst hoch in den Himmel ragenden Häuser, stach das weiß der Klonkrieger umso deutlicher hervor.  
Jeder von ihnen umklammerte die Waffe fast schon krampfhaft außer Cody, der auf sein Terminal am Arm schaute, um zu sehen von wo das Signal kam.  
„Es müsste da vorne um die Ecke sein.“ sagte er und deutete auf die Trümmer eines Gebäudes, das einmal eine sehr große Glasfront besessen hatte, doch nun hingen die letzten Glasreste in ihren Fassungen und ließen die Fenster aussehen wie dunkle Mäuler mit scharfen, aber kleinen Zähnen.  
Obi Wan nickte und wandte sich der Truppe zu.  
„Ich werde mir das mal aus der Nähe ansehen und ihr wartet hier. Ich rufe euch, wenn ich eure Hilfe brauche.“  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll?“ fragte Cody sofort und hielt Obi Wan an der Schulter fest.  
„Es könnte eine Falle sein.“  
„Ich möchte dass ihr hier alle auf Position bleibt.“ Obi Wan sah zu seinem Commander und trotz des Helms stellte er mit diesem Augenkontakt her.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Commander, ich rufe wenn ich euch brauche.“

Der Jedimeister wandte sich ab und verschwand zwischen die Trümmer, um zu sehen von wo das Signal kam.  
Cody seufzte laut und hörte seine Leute hinter sich leise kichern.  
„Was ist so lustig?“ der Commander drehte sich zu seinen Jungs um.  
„So wie Sie sich um General Kenobi sorgen, könnte man fast meinen Sie stehen auf ihn.“ kicherte Nettles und zum Glück sah keiner, wie Cody unter dem Helm erbleichte. Wussten die Jungs etwa etwas?  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn!“ sagte Cody, als er seiner Stimme wieder genug traute, dass diese nicht zitterte.  
„Ganz ruhig, die machen doch nur einen Scherz.“ sagte ein Weiterer und lehnte sein Lasergewehr an seiner Schulter ab.  
„Wir alle hier bewundern General Kenobi und auch General Skywalker für ihre Kräfte und ihren Mut. Bewunderung und Respekt sind nichts wofür Sie sich schämen müssen Commander.“  
„Das ist wohl wahr.“ bestätigte Cody und sein Ton wurde wieder ernster.  
„Aber bleibt wachsam! Wer weiß was hier wirklich vor sich geht. Irgendwas muss hier faul sein und ich traue dieser Ruhe nicht. Wir...“ Weiter kam Cody nicht als Nettles ihn zur Seite schubste, als ein blaues Lichtschwert durch die Luft segelte und sich genau da, wo Cody eben noch gestanden hatte in den Boden bohrte, ehe es erlosch.  
„Was zum….“ Die ganze Truppe sah in die Richtung aus der das Schwert geflogen gekommen war.  
„Commander!!“ Nettles deutete auf eins der verfallenen Gebäude. An dieser hing eine Gestalt, definitiv kein Mensch, aber menschlich in seiner Gestalt, das Gesicht hinter einer Maske verborgen.  
Dieses Wesen sah nur kurz in ihre Richtung, eine Person über die Schulter geworfen, die sich nicht bewegte.  
„Sir, dieses Ding hat General Kenobi!“ rief einer aus der kleinen Truppe, der ein Fernglas am Helm hatte und genau sehen konnte was dieses Wesen da mit sich nahm.  
„Hinterher!“ befahl Cody augenblicklich und die Truppe eilte los um ihrem General zu helfen, doch das Alienwesen, dass ihn sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte, kletterte in einem unglaublichen Tempo über die Trümmer und versuchte die Klonkrieger abzuhängen.

Die Fünf eilten hinterher, mehr unter, als über die Trümmer. Das Alien war schnell aber durch das zusätzliche Gewicht auf seiner Schulter etwas ausgebremst.  
„Nicht Schießen!“ befahl Cody ihnen und sprang über ein paar Felsen.  
„Wir dürfen nicht riskieren den General zu treffen!“  
Noch im Lauf kontaktierte er das Schiff und bekam Anakin an die „Strippe“.  
„Commander? Was ist denn?“ meldete der junge Jediritter sich.  
„General Skywalker, es gibt ein Problem hier unten!“ ließ Cody ihn etwas außer Atem wissen und wich weiteren Felsbrocken aus.  
„Das Notsignal war eine Falle! Ein seltsames Alienwesen hat General Kenobi in seiner Gewalt!“  
„WAS!?!?“  
Cody spürte sein Gerät förmlich vibrieren als Anakin so brüllte.  
„Wir sind an ihm dran Sir! Wir lassen dieses Ding nicht entkommen!“  
„Ich hab ihn Sir!“ Rief Nettles, blieb stehen und feuerte, ehe ihn irgendwer aufhalten konnte.  
Sein Schuss traf das Alien in die freie Schulter.  
Es fauchte laut und unter schmerzen auf, Obi Wan rutschte von seiner anderen Schulter, wurde aber von dem Alien noch gehalten, das, trotz der Verletzung weiter eilte und hinter einem zerstörten Gebäude aus dem Blickfeld der Klone entkam.

„Nettles du IDIOT!!“ Cody zog ihn zu sich, noch immer in Konversation mit Anakin.  
„Du hättest den General treffen können!!“  
„Habe ich aber nicht!“  
„Er hat das Ding böse erwischt.“ ein weiterer Klon, Rock genannt ging an die Wand, an der das Alienblut runter lief.  
Es war von grüner Farbe und schien zu leuchten.  
„Scannen Sie die Blutprobe und schicken Sie die Daten zu mir, damit wir herausfinden können womit wir es zu tun haben.“ verlangte Anakin und bekam nach kurzer Zeit einen Scann des Blutes aufs Schiff.  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und auch sein Commander Rex sah nahezu ungläubig auf das Ergebnis des Scanns.  
„Das ist unmöglich...“ Murmelte er und Anakin seufzte, ehe er wieder Kontakt mit Cody herstellte.  
„Commander Cody, Hören Sie mich?“  
„Sehr rauschend, aber ich höre Sie.“ bestätigte dieser.  
„Womit haben wir es zu tun?“  
Anakin seufzte erneut und sah zu Rex, der ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.  
„Mit einem Yautja.“  
„Einem Was?“ hörte er Nettles im Hintergrund fragen.  
„Yautja. Ein Jäger. Jagt und tötet seine Beute zum Spaß, Trophäensammler.“  
„Aber Sir, das ist unmöglich.“ meldete Rex sich wieder zu Wort, was Cody deutlich hören konnte.  
„Es gibt doch gar keine Yautja mehr. Ihr Planet Yautja Prime wurde bereits vor Jahren zerstört, als das ganze Planetensystem in ihrem Quadranten sich gewendet hat und ihre Sonne dem Planeten viel zu nahe kam.“  
„Der Planet wurde von seiner eigenen Sonne getoastet?“ fragte Rock unglaubwürdig, was Anakin bestätigte.  
„Anscheinend waren wohl einige Yautja nicht auf ihrem Heimatplaneten als dies geschah und sie schlagen sich wohl nun irgendwie so durch. Wartet kurz.“  
Anakin durchforstete die Datenbank ihres Schiffs.  
„Ja, anscheinend schlagen die wenigen noch lebenden Yautja sich nun als Söldner oder Attentäter durch. Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft ihre ursprüngliche Jägernatur abzulegen und nun gegen Bezahlung zu arbeiten.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.  
„Cody, seien Sie extrem vorsichtig, wenn Sie weitergehen. Yautja sind unbeschreiblich gefährlich. Sollen wir Ihnen Verstärkung schicken?“  
„Nicht nötig General Skywalker!“ sagte Cody erstaunlich ruhig.  
„Wir können der Blutspur des Yautja folgen und sollten noch mehr davon hier sein, würde eine zu große Anzahl von Klonen ein zu deutliches Ziel abgeben. Wir melden uns, sollte Verstärkung von Nöten sein.“  
„Wir Ihr meint.“ Anakin brach die Verbindung ab und Cody sah auf seine Männer.  
„Nun gut, ihr habt ihn gehört. Wir wissen nun womit wir es zu tun haben und daher müssen wir uns beeilen! Wir wissen nicht ob dieser Yautja hier nach Auftrag arbeitet oder General Kenobi für seine Private Sammlung an Trophäen will! Bewegung!“  
Die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte der leuchtenden Blutspur.

„Was für eine Trophäe würde ein Yautja denn wollen?“ fragte Nettles.  
„Noch nie was von denen gehört oder?“ fragte Rock ihn und der jüngere Klon schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Yautja sammeln Schädel von verschiedenen Rassen, so wie ich gehört hab. Die packen dich ganz unten am Rücken und reißen dir die Wirbelsäule samt Schädel aus dem Leib, während du noch lebst!“  
„Was?!“  
„Ja! Dann polieren sie deine Knochen sauber und platzieren die auf einem kleinen Podest! Und die, die dir nicht bei lebendigem Leibe deiner Wirbelsäule ausm Kreuz reißen, die häuten dich und warten bis das Fleisch von deinen Knochen fault und nehmen sich dann, was sie behalten wollen und...“  
„Rock, halt die Klappe!“ Fauchte Cody dazwischen. Er wusste ansich hatte Rock recht, das war die Vorgehensweise eines Yautja, aber er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Alien genau das mit Obi Wan machen würde.  
„Ihr solltet weniger Quatschen und dafür schneller laufen, damit eben SOWAS nicht zu unserem General passiert!“  
„Jawohl Sir. Verzeihung!“ Rock konzentrierte sich und man sah nun auch deutlich wie besorgt Nettles war.

Obi Wan kam mit einem Grummeln wieder zu sich. Sein Schädel hämmerte wie verrückt und seine Augen waren noch nicht ganz in der Lage seine Umgebung zu 100% klar dar zu stellen.  
Er hörte rascheln und klicken um sich herum und dann wurde ihm eine Lampe genau ins Gesicht gehalten. Er kniff die Augen wieder zu und sein rechtes Auge tränte etwas. Es war genau der Moment, wo er realisierte, dass er Kopfüber hing, als die kleine einzelne Träne nicht seine Wange hinunter lief sondern über seine Stirn in seine Haare wanderte.  
Der Versuch seine Arme zu bewegen war vergebens, diese waren mit Ketten fixiert worden. Es war, als hätte jemand keine Ahnung wo bei ihm oben und unten war, so war er festgemacht worden.  
Der brünette Jedi kramte in seinen Erinnerungen. Wie war er in diese Lage gekommen? Während er in seinem Kopf nach Antworten für seine missliche Lage suchte hörte er Schritte.  
Insektenartige Lebensformen kamen auf ihn zu, gefolgt von einem humanoiden Wesen mit Maske und, wie es schien Dreadlocks.  
An ihn erinnerte Obi Wan sich. Er hatte ihn mit dem Notfallsignal zu sich gelockt und ihn nach einem Kampf, der wenige Sekunden nur gedauert hatte, entwaffnet und dann umgehauen.  
Das Insektenwesen kam näher, erneut mit einer Lampe in der Hand, packte Obi Wan an den Haaren und sah sich sein Gesicht von allen Seiten an.  
Es gab klickende Geräusche von sich und ein weiteres Wesen dieser Art warf dem Maskierten einen Beutel zu. Der Maskierte öffnete den Beutel und Obi Wan konnte es klimpern hören. Da wurde ihm auch endlich klar was hier los war. Es schien als wäre er war von diesem Maskierten an diese Insekten verkauft worden.  
Ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen wandte sich der Maskierte ab und verließ diesen seltsamen Raum, als eins dieser übergroßen Insekten wieder zu Obi Wan kam.  
„Du verstehen mich?“ fragte es, ein konstantes Klicken in der Stimme und der Jedi nickte nur.  
„Was das bedeuten?“  
„Ich verstehe Euch.“  
„Was Wesen du sein?“  
„Ich bin ein Mensch.“ Obi Wan kam sich vor wie ein einem Kriegsverhör.  
„Mensch? Wir nicht kennen Mensch.“ Das Insekt nestelte an Obi Wans Robe herum.  
„Aber wir finden heraus.“  
„Was habt Ihr vor? Was seid Ihr?“ fragte Obi Wan, als ihm Teile der Robe einfach abgerissen wurden.  
„Mensch stellen zu viele Fragen. Wir Gryndar und du Forschungsobjekt.“  
Die blauen Augen des Jedimeisters weiteten sich.  
„F...Forschungsobjekt?!“  
Der Gryndar nickte und riss Obi Wans Kleidung einfach in Fetzen, als er nicht verstand wie die richtig aufgemacht wurde. Er warf die Fetzen einem seiner Kollegen zu und klickte etwas. Der Andere klickte als Antwort und verließ mit den zerstörten Sachen den Raum um sie zu entsorgen.  
„Mensch halten Still, sonst wir machen es kaputt.“ Der Gryndar packte Obi Wan am Hals mit einem seiner vier starken Arme und übte Druck aus um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.  
Sofort wurde dem Jedi in diesem Schraubstockgriff die Sauerstoffzufuhr komplett abgeschnitten und er röchelte, wodurch der Gryndar auch wieder losließ.  
„Fangen wir an...“ Er klickte mit den großen Kneifzangen vor seinem Maul und wandte sich einer Amature zu seiner Rechten zu.

Währenddessen folgten die Klonkrieger noch immer der Blutspur des Yautja, die immer weniger wurde. Waren es Anfangs noch ein paar kleinere Pfützen fast schon gewesen, waren nun nur noch vereinzelte Tropfen zu sehen und obwohl sie leuchteten wurden sie immer leichter zu übersehen.  
„Wieviel Blut ist denn in so einem Yautja...“ maulte Rock, denn sie folgten der Spur nun schon über eine Stunde und waren noch immer nicht am Ziel.  
„Naja dieses Ding war über 2 Meter groß, ich denke da passt einiges an Blut rein.“ Antwortete einer der anderen Krieger und sah zu Cody, der ihnen vorausging.  
„Was sagst du Commander?“  
„Hmmm, was?“ Cody hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört und den Blick nur auf die Blutspur gerichtet. Er musste gestehen, in gewisser weise war er erleichtert bisher nur grünes und kein rotes Blut auf dem Boden zu sehen.  
„Wie weit glaubst du ist es noch?“ fragte Rock ihn und erhielt nur ein Schulterzucken.  
„Keine Ahnung...wir werden es wissen wenn wir da sind.“ Er blieb stehen, als er Schritte vor sich hörte und zwang seine Truppe dazu sich zwischen den Trümmern zu verstecken.  
Alle Fünf sahen gebannt auf den Weg, als sie den Yautja sahen, der etwas grummelig und murrend den Weg entlang kam, den sie gerade noch gehen wollten.  
„Sollen wir schießen?“ flüstere Nettles doch Cody schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Helm ab und verließ die Deckung, ganz ohne Waffen, um sich dem Yautja zu stellen.  
Dieser blieb auch tatsächlich stehen als er den Klonkrieger sah und scannte diesen erst einmal.  
Cody blieb ganz ruhig und atmete tief durch, während seine Jungs den Atem anhielten.  
„Sprichst du Basic?“ fragte er den großen Jäger, der den rechten Arm hob und auf dem Gerät daran herumtippte, ehe er antwortete.  
„Ich kann Basic und 700 weitere Sprachen.“ ließ der Yautja ihn wissen, kam näher und sah Cody durch die Maske hindurch an.  
„Was willst du Klon?“  
„Du weißt also was ich bin? Interessant.“  
„Euresgleichen haben mein Volk umkommen lassen!“ Der Yautja fauchte und tippte beim sprechen hart gegen Codys Brustplatte, was diesen etwas zurück stolpern ließ.  
„Wir konnten nichts tun. Als bekannt wurde, dass eure Sonne sich eurem Planeten näherte war es für eine Evakuierung bereits zu spät.“ Erklärte der Commander, doch das Alien vor ihm fing an bitterböse zu lachen.  
„Erzählt man sich so eine Lüge über den Untergang der besten Jäger der Galaxie?!“  
„Der ist ganz schön von sich überzeugt...“ Flüsterte Nettles zu sich selber, bevor Rock ihm den Mund zuhalten konnte.  
„Was ist denn die Wahrheit über den Untergang deines Volkes Yautja?!“ fragte Cody, bekam aber darauf keine Antwort.  
„Du bist doch nicht hier um mich nach meiner Heimat auszufragen Klon! Was willst du wirklich?“  
„Wissen wo dein Gefangener ist!“  
„Gefangener? Ich mache keine Gefangenen!“  
„WO ist unser General?!“ Fragte Cody mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
„WO ist General Kenobi??“  
Der Yautja legte nur den Kopf schief und Cody knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wollte dieser Muskelprotz ihn provozieren?  
„GENERAL KENOBI!!“ Sagte er nochmal, als würde es dem Jäger dann einfallen.  
„So groß, braune Haare, brauner Bart, blaue Augen, beige Robe und hiermit bewaffnet gewesen!!“ er hielt dem Anderen das Lichtschwert entgegen und nun schien dem Yautja endlich klar zu sein, wen Cody meinte. Oder aber er hatte sich genug an der Rage des Klons amüsiert.  
„Den habe ich nicht mehr. Habe ihn für 5000 Cred an die Gryndar verkauft.“  
„Was sind die Gryndar?“  
„Die einzige Rasse die hier noch lebt. Ekelige Viecher. Sie bezahlen gutes Geld für verschiedene Rassen, um sie zu erforschen.“ Der Yautja wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Die leben untertage.“  
Mehr Worte verlor der Yautja nicht mehr und ließ die Klonkrieger zurück, während er seiner Wege durch die Trümmer ging.

Erst als er außer Sicht war erlaubte Cody den Anderen wieder hervor zu kommen.  
„Boah das Ding ist gruselig...“ murmelte Nettles und reichte Cody seinen Helm.  
„Sir, was machen wir nun?“  
„Er sagte die Gryntar haben Obi Wan und die wohnen untertage...“  
„Schade dass wir Hardcase nicht hier haben, der würde nun einen sicheren Weg nach unten wissen.“  
„Ja...aber wir finden unseren eigenen Weg nach unten. Beeilen wir uns!“ Cody setzte sich den Helm wieder auf und eilte los. Er folgte den Fußspuren des Yautja bis hin zu einer Klappe im Boden, die kaum zu erkennen war aufgrund des ganzen Staubs und Drecks.  
„Okay...anstatt unseren eigenen Weg zu finden...lass diese Türe da versuchen.“ kicherte Rock und half Cody dabei diese zu öffnen.  
Hinter der Türe führte eine steile Treppe nach unten in eine Art Bunker, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war.  
„Okay Männer, gehen wir rein.“  
Cody ging allen voraus durch die dunklen Gänge, die immer tiefer unter die Erde führten.  
Es sah wie selbst gegraben aus, überall waren deutliche Kratzspuren an den Wänden und ein Geruch von Verwesung lag in der Luft.  
„Hier unten stinkts bestialisch...“ kommentierte Rock die Szene und bückte sich, als er etwas auf dem Boden fand.  
„Commander…“ Er hielt Cody die zerrissene Robe des Jedimeisters vor die Nase.  
Cody schluckte und sah auf den Boden, wo der Rest von Obi Wans Kleidung lag inklusive einiger Knochen.  
„Wir gehen weiter!“ Sagte er, auch wenn seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Erst wenn wir einen richtigen Beweis haben ob er tot oder Lebendig ist kehren wir um!!“  
„Natürlich Commander...“  
Die Truppe zog weiter, durch die immer dunkler werdenden Tunnel, als ein Schrei durch die Gänge hallte und sie alle unbewusst zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Was war das?“ Nettles hatte die Waffe im Anschlag, doch Cody rannte einfach los. Es war Obi Wan gewesen, das hatte er sofort erkannt. Er brauchte Hilfe.  
„COMMANDER!!! WARTET!!“ hörte er die Anderen rufen, doch kam es nicht wirklich bei ihm an. Er wollte nur noch seinen General finden.  
Planlos rannte er durch das Dunkel der Tunnel, bis er krachend gegen eine Wand knallte.  
„Argh...Verdammt….Rock kannst du...Rock?!“ Cody tastete an seiner Rüstung nach dem Lichtschwert und schaltete es ein, nur für das Licht und merkte, er war alleine.  
„Verdammt...Ich Idiot...“ grummelte er und hielt das Schwert nun wie eine Lampe vor sich um seinen Weg zurück zu finden.  
„Kopflos losstürmen...das ist doch gar nicht meine Art...“ knurrte er weiter und wurde dann von einem seltsam aussehenden Insektenwesen gefunden.  
Der Gryndar und der Klonkrieger sahen sich für einige Sekunden verdutzt an. Dann gab der Gryndar ein furchtbar schrilles Kreischen von sich. Cody ließ das Lichtschwert schnell wieder erlöschen und griff stattdessen zu den Waffen um es zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Der Gryndar kassierte zwei Schüsse ein, ehe er sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollte, von dem alle Schüsse abprallten.  
Cody nutzte diese Chance um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen und konnte nach mehreren Metern, wo er immer wieder gegen Wände prallte, auch das Rufen und schießen seiner Brüder hören, die scheinbar auch von Gryndar entdeckt worden waren.  
„Verdammt nochmal! Wieso sterben die Viecher nicht!?!?“ keifte Rock und warf eine Granate nach den eingerollten Gryndar, als Cody zu ihnen stieß.  
„Ihr Chitinpanzer ist zu dick! Da kommen wir mit normalen Waffen nicht durch!“ sagte er und die Anderen sahen zu ihm.  
„Irgendwelche Ideen Commander?“  
„Nur eine...“ Cody griff erneut nach dem Lichtschwert.  
„Damit sollte es gehen.“ er ließ die Klinge aufleuchten und die Anderen sahen ihn an.  
„Weißt du denn wie man damit umgeht?“  
„Nein. Aber so schwer kann das ja wohl nicht sein.“ Cody stürmte auf einen der Gryndar zu und bohrte die Klinge mühelos durch den Panzer und in den Schädel des Insekts.  
Das Alien begann zu schreien, es zuckte und krampfte auf dem Boden herum und blieb dann regungslos liegen.  
Den Anderen war offenkundig nicht entgangen, dass einer ihrer Artgenossen niedergestreckt wurde. Zwei von ihnen entrollten sich, bauten sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und einer der beiden Griff nach Cody, genauer nach dem Lichtschwert, als wolle er es dem Klonkrieger abnehmen. Cody ließ dies natürlich nicht zu, holte aus und trennte dem übergroßen Insekt den ausgestreckten Arm ab. Der Gryndar schrie auf, grünes, dickflüssiges Blut trat aus der Wunde hervor, ehe die anderen Krieger das Feuer eröffneten und das Insekt von seinen Qualen erlösten.  
„Genau so kriegen wir sie dran!“ grinste Cody hinter seinem Helm.  
„Los, wir haben einen General zu befreien.“

Besagter General war gerade, fast schon unerträglichen Schmerzen ausgesetzt. Hinter dem Raum, wo er kopfüber zu sich gekommen war, war noch ein weiterer Raum gewesen. Wesentlich fortschrittlicher eingerichtet, mit einer Art OP-Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem er nun festgeschnallt worden war.  
Die Wände waren mit Bildschirmen und seltsamen Apparaturen voll gestellt, an denen mehrere Gryndar arbeiteten und rumtippten. Ihre insektenartigen Arme endeten in zwei kleinen Fingerchen, oder eher Greifern, mit dem sie problemlos die Geräte bedienen konnten.  
Der OP-Tisch stand nun in einem 90Grad Winkel, ließ Obi Wan somit gerade sitzen, während sich feine, aber harte Nadeln tief in sein Rückenmark bohrten. Da er festgeschnallt war, gab es keine Chance diesem stechenden Schmerz zu entkommen und er hatte es schnell aufgegeben seine Schmerzen zu verstecken. Es interessierte die Gryndar so oder so nicht, wie es ihm ging.  
Die Nadel bohrte sich tiefer und tiefer. Obi Wan schrie unter schmerzen und merkte gleichzeitig, wie seine Beine sich mit einem Mal tauber anfühlten und ihn packte die Panik.  
„HÖRT AUF!!!!“ Brüllte er.  
„Meine Beine! Ich...ich...“  
„Mensch zu laut.“ Einer der Gryndar kam zu Obi Wan rüber und betrachtete ihn mit strengem Blick.  
„Beine?“ Er packte Obi Wans linken Knöchel mit seinen Greifern und drückte anscheinend sehr fest zu, denn etwas Blut trat zwischen den Greifern hindurch, doch der Jedimeister spürte es nicht.  
„Was damit?“  
Ehe Obi Wan jedoch antworten konnte wurde die Türe mit einem Mal aufgesprengt. Die Gryndar kugelten sich sofort ein und der Brünette sah so gut er konnte über seine Schulter.  
Selten war er so unglaublich erleichtert seine Klonkrieger zu sehen, wie jetzt. Cody ging direkt zu ihm, während Rock versuchte die Geräte zu deaktivieren, die ihn am OP-Tisch hielten.  
„General, alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sein Commander besorgt und nahm den Helm ab.  
„Bin froh dass ihr es endlich hierher geschafft habt.“ der Jedimeister versuchte zu grinsen, doch mehr als eine sehr schiefe, schmerzverzerrte Grimasse war nicht möglich, als sich die Nadeln aus seinem Rücken entfernten und die Schnallen sich öffneten. Beim Versuch aufzustehen brach Obi Wan aber fast augenblicklich auf dem Boden zusammen.  
„General, was ist los?“ Cody half ihm hoch, während die Anderen die Gryndar in Schach hielten, damit diese auch brav eingerollt blieben und keinen Blödsinn machten.  
„Ich….ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr…“ murmelte der Brünette, während er sich an Cody klammerte um nicht wieder zu stürzen, der nach der Unterlage auf dem Tisch griff um seinen General damit wenigstens etwas zu bedecken.  
„Rock, du trägst den General hier raus!“  
„Natürlich.“  
Rock war relativ stark, daher machte es ihm nichts aus den Jedimeister auf seinem Rücken zu tragen.  
„Sehr gut, jetzt nichts wie raus hier!“ Cody sah zu Obi Wan und hielt das Lichtschwert hoch.  
„Das geb ich Euch wieder, sobald wir in Sicherheit sind, das ist das Einzige was gegen diese Viecher was taugt.“

Es dauert nicht lange für die Truppe aus dem Unterirdischen Labyrinth aus Gängen zu entkommen und wieder an der Oberfläche zu sein.  
„Endlich mal wieder etwas frische Luft...“ Seufzte Nettles und bekam zustimmendes Gemurmel von den Anderen.  
Cody kontaktierte das Schiff und konnte Rex erreichen, der, trotz des bläulichen Hologramms unglaublich blass wirkte.  
„Cody. Na Endlich meldest du dich.“ er klang erleichtert.  
„General Skywalker springt hier auf dem Schiff im Quadrat, was ist passiert?“  
„Zuviel um jetzt alles zu erklären. Wir haben General Kenobi und kommen zum Sammelpunkt zurück. Macht die Krankenstation bereit, es geht ihm nicht gut...“  
„Nicht gut ist eine Untertreibung, ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr!“ meldete Obi Wan sich zu Wort, der sich noch an Rock klammerte um nicht abzurutschen.  
„Wir sind in vielleicht 10 Minuten am Sammelplatz!“  
„Alles klar, ich sag General Skywalker Bescheid und wir werden euch dort aufsammeln.“ Rex beendete die Übertragung und Cody sah seine Männer an.  
„Also dann, los! Wir haben es fast geschafft und dann nichts wie weg von diesem verfluchten Planeten.“  
Cody lief vor, hinter ihm Rock mit Obi Wan auf dem Rücken, die zwei Krieger hinten dran und Nettles bildete die Nachhut.

Doch auf halbem Weg, zum Sammelpunkt sauste etwas, was aussah wie ein Shuriken durch die Luft und zwang die Truppe zum anhalten. Sofort hoben die Krieger ihre Waffen, als der fliegende Stern wieder zu seinem Besitzer zurück flog und ihnen offenbarte, dass der Yautja noch immer da war.  
Schlitternd kam er von dem Trümmern zu ihnen runter. Cody stellte sich ihm direkt in den Weg und der Yautja sah sich die Truppe genau an. Zumindest glaubte Cody dass der Jäger vor ihm dies tat, man sah sein Gesicht hinter der Maske nach wie vor nicht.  
Sein Blick ruhte auf Obi Wan.  
„Die Gryndar wollen ihn wiederhaben!“ knurrte der Yautja und zeigte auf den verwundeten Jedi, doch Cody stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
„Wenn Ihr ihn haben wollt, müsst Ihr erst an MIR vorbei!“  
Der Yautja wirkte wenig beeindruckt von dieser Ansage, packte Cody vorne an der Rüstung und warf ihn nahezu lässig über die Schulter weg in einen Haufen Trümmer.  
Sich nicht weiter um den Klon-Commander kümmernd wandte der Yautja sich wieder Obi Wan zu.  
„Es ist nichts persönliches, ich werde dafür bezahlt!“ sagte er, als rechtfertige das seine Taten und Rock wich mit dem verletzten Jedimeister immer weiter zurück, die Anderen richteten ihre Waffen auf das Alien, als man das Surren eines Laserschwertes hören konnte und der Yautja sich umwandte.  
Cody stand zwischen den Trümmern, die Rüstung etwas verbeult, das Laserschwert fest in beiden Händen haltend.  
„Ich sagte, du musst erst an mir vorbei!“ knurrte er. Cody wusste, der Yautja würde so einer offenen Herausforderung nicht widerstehen können. Söldner hin oder her, seine Rasse lebte für den Kampf und die Jagd, niemals würde er seine inneren Instinkte derart unterdrücken können, ihn nun einfach zu ignorieren. Der Klonkrieger lag richtig mit seiner Vermutung, denn der Yautja kam auf ihn zu und lachte.  
„Du willst dich mir stellen, kleine Massenware?“  
„Oh ja!“ Cody sah am Yautja vorbei zu seinen Leute und nickte, ein Zeichen, dass sie sich davon machen sollten. Rock zögerte, eilte dann aber los und die Anderen folgten ihm.  
„Eigentlich widerstrebt es mir, einen wie dich zu vernichten, aber ich hoffe du lieferst mir einen halbwegs guten Kampf.“ Der Yautja griff an seinen Gürtel und zog seinerseits ein Lichtschwert hervor und aktivierte die Klinge, die in einem wunderschönen Goldton aufleuchtete.  
„Woher...“  
„Glaubt Ihr wirklich ich habe mich noch nie mit einem Jedi angelegt?“  
„Dann zeigt was Ihr könnt Yautja!“ Cody hob die Klinge.  
„Mein Name ist Lex!“ Knurrte der Yautja und griff den Klonkrieger an.  
Die Klingen prallten aneinander und zischten laut auf. Cody hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als Lex immer und immer wieder zuschlug und den Klonkrieger immer weiter zurück drängte, der natürlich keine Ahnung hatte wie man ein Lichtschwert richtig führte.  
Lex trieb ihn immer weiter nach hinten, bis Cody über einen Stein stolperte und stürzte.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er das Schwert hochreißen um zu verhindern von der goldenen Klinge getroffen zu werden.  
„Ich schneide dich in kleine Würfel und dann hole ich mir den Jedi zurück! Die Gryndar werden ihn auseinander nehmen und ihren Wissensdurst an ihm stillen.“  
„NIEMALS!!!“ Cody holte aus und trat Lex in den ungeschützten Bauchbereich. Der Yautja stolperte zurück, der Klon rappelte sich auf und griff das Alien vor sich mit aller Kraft an.  
„Ich lasse nicht zu das General Kenobi etwas passiert!!“

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!“ Anakin war der erste der das Schiff verlassen hatte, als sie gelandet waren, um die Truppe abzuholen.  
„Meister! Meister wie geht es Euch?“  
„Etwas besser als tot...“ murmelte Obi Wan kraftlos und versuchte erneut zu lächeln, während Rock ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden absetzte.  
Rex und auch Ashoka verließen das Schiff und Rex blieb sofort stehen.  
„Wo ist Cody?“  
Nettles und die Anderen sahen sich an.  
„Ihr werdet es uns nun vermutlich nicht glauben, aber der liefert sich einen Lichtschwertkampf mit einem Yautja...“  
„ER MACHT WAS!?!?!?“ Rex wich fast augenblicklich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
„Will der Idiot so dringend sterben?!“  
„Wo ist er?!“ fragte nun Anakin und Ahsoka tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Da oben!“  
Alle sahen in die Richtung, in die die junge Padawan zeigte und man konnte nur schemenhaft zwei Gestalten erkennen, dafür aber umso deutlicher die Lichtschwerter, die immer und immer wieder gegeneinander prallten.

Codys Mut sank ihm langsam aber sicher. Der Yautja war unglaublich stark, schwang das Lichtschwert nahezu lässig mit nur einer Hand, während er sich verzweifelt mit beiden Händen an das seines Generals klammerte und auch versuchte nicht von diesem schmalen Steg zu stürzen, auf den Lex ihn getrieben hatte.  
Lex lachte leise hinter seiner Maske. Er hätte den kleinen Klon schon dreimal töten können aber irgendwie machte es ihm Spaß ihn zappeln zu lassen. Was war denn auch eine Jagd oder ein Kampf ohne ein bisschen Vergnügen dabei?  
„Gib es auf Kleiner.“ lachte das Alien und ging etwas auf Abstand.  
„Du wirst mich doch eh niemals besiegen können. Stirb doch wenigstens mit etwas Anstand!“  
„Ich werde hier nicht sterben! Ich lasse nicht zu dass du Obi Wan etwas tust!“ Cody sammelte alle seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen, stürmte auf den Yautja zu und schlug ihm das Lichtschwert und drei Finger gleich mit dazu ab.  
Das goldene Schwert segelte durch die Luft und fiel klappernd zwischen den Schrott um sie herum.  
Lex heulte laut auf, holte aber mit dem anderen unverletzten Arm aus, an dessen Handgelenk zwei geschwungene, ausfahrbare Klingen befestigt waren und schlug damit nach Cody. Die Klingen zerstörten den Helm des Klonkriegers und schnitten tief in sein Gesicht, verfehlten sein linkes Auge nur knapp.  
Der Commander stürzte, das Lichtschwert fiel ihm aus der Hand und der Helm zerbrach in zwei Teile.  
Lex stand über ihm und knurrte ihn böse an, die Klingen im Anschlag.  
„Das ist dein Ende du erbärmliche, unwürdige Massenproduktion!“  
Cody kroch rückwärts von dem Yautja weg. Er hatte ihn nun richtig sauer gemacht und nun war er unbewaffnet.

Obi Wan und die Anderen sahen die Szene in Schock.  
„Nein….Cody...“ der brünette Jedimeister, obwohl sehr geschwächt, sammelte seine Kräfte zusammen, fand sein Schwert zwischen all dem Schrott und schaffte es mithilfe der Macht es zu befreien.  
„C...CODY!!!“ Rief er laut und erlangte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Commanders, der zu ihm sah.  
Gleichzeitig sah er das schwebende Lichtschwert in seiner Nähe und streckte die Hand danach aus.  
Obi Wan ließ es zu ihm fliegen.  
Cody packte es, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ließ die blaue Klinge aufleuchten und jagte sie dem Yautja durch die Brust, der sich gerade auf ihn stürzen wollte.  
Lex erstarrte, sein Blick wanderte zur Klinge in seiner Brust, die Cody mit beiden Händen festhielt.  
„Du elende...“  
Weiter kam der Yautja nicht, als der Klonkrieger die Klinge zur Seite zog, seinen Gegner fast in zwei Teile schnitt und ihn von sich weg trat.  
Mit einem erstickten Jaulen stürzte der Yautja zwischen die Trümmer und verstummte dann endlich.  
Cody ließ die Klinge erlöschen, blieb aber erschöpft auf dem Haufen Schrott liegen und atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
„Cody?! Cody melde dich!!“ erklang Anakins Stimme durch seinen Kommunikator und müde hob er den Arm.  
„Keine Sorge General...mir gehts gut...geben Sie mir ne Minute, dann bin ich bei Ihnen...“ sagte er und alle unten stehenden atmeten erleichtert auf.  
„Ich bräuchte wohl mal ein Pflaster.“

„Ein Pflaster hast du gesagt?“ Rex sah Cody ernst an, während der Medi-Droide sein Gesicht wieder zusammen nähte.  
„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du dein Gesicht noch hast!“  
„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht.“ Cody spielte seine Verletzung gekonnt herunter. Tatsächlich tat es nun, da der Droide versuchte ihn zusammen zu nähen mehr weh als zuvor.  
„So fertig.“ Der Droide legte seine Instrumente weg und griff nach einer Flasche Desinfektionsmittel, die Rex aber vor ihm zu fassen bekam.  
„Ach? Nicht so schlimm?“ Rex grinste böse und kippte ihm die halbe Flasche ins Gesicht, was brannte wie Sau und Cody aufheulen ließ.  
„Du Arsch!!“  
„Sir, die Wunde wird verheilen.“ sagte der Droide, als wäre ihm das Gezanke herzlich egal.  
„Aber eine Narbe wird zurückbleiben.“  
„Wenns nur das ist...“ seufzte Cody und erhob sich von der medizinischen Unterlage. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der vernähten Stelle, ließ es aber bleiben, als es anfing zu zwicken und zu brennen.  
„Wie geht es General Kenobi?“ fragte er und sah zu Rex, der seufzte.  
„Schwer zu sagen...körperlich hat er, wie er sagt, keine Schmerzen, aber er hat keinerlei Gefühl in den Beinen mehr. Anscheinend haben diese Viecher auf diesem Planeten seine Nerven beschädigt oder gar zerstört, weswegen er jetzt nicht laufen kann.“  
„Was? Wird er nie mehr laufen können?“ Cody sah zu dem Medi-Droiden.  
„Mit viel Training ist es machbar. Er ist nicht verloren.“  
„Wo ist er gerade?“  
„In seinen Gemächern, aber er will niemanden sehen.“ erklärte Rex ruhig und ging zur Türe, zusammen mit Cody.  
„Er sagt, er möchte seine Ruhe haben.“  
„Ich werde trotzdem mal nach ihm sehen.“ Cody wandte sich ab und ging durch die Flure bis zu Obi Wans Gemach. Rex sah ihm lediglich nach, ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht, ehe er seine eigenen Wege auf dem Schiff ging.

„Ich sagte doch, ich will niemanden sehen!“ knurrte Obi Wan, als er die Türe aufgehen hörte. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Türe in einem provisorischen Rollstuhl, den Anakin und zwei Klone zusammen gebastelt hatten, da sie sowas nicht an Bord hatten.  
Es war nicht sonderlich bequem oder praktisch, aber Obi Wan wusste die Mühen seines Schülers dennoch zu schätzen, auch wenn es ihn unheimlich störte nun in diesem Ding sitzen zu müssen.  
„Ich bin es...“ Cody kam näher und Obi Wan sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.  
„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.“  
Wenn die beiden unter sich waren, war es, als gäbe es keine Ränge mehr. Die duzten sich und sprachen sich beim Vornamen an. Eine heimliche Beziehung zwischen Jedimeister und Klonkrieger, von der niemals jemand etwas erfahren durfte.  
Obi Wan seufzte und schaffte es den Stuhl soweit zu drehen, dass er seinem Commander ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“ seufzte der Brünette und sah auf seine Beine, die mit metallenen Schienen gestützt waren.  
„Ich bin nicht mal mehr in der Lage selbstständig aufzustehen. Wie würde es dir in so einer Situation gehen?“  
„Nicht gut...“ gestand Cody, zog sich einen Stuhl ran und setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Wie konnte ich nur so naiv und blind in eine so offensichtliche Falle rennen? Das ist so peinlich...“ Obi Wan ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte.  
„Du hast das Richtige tun wollen.“ Cody legte eine Hand unter Obi Wans Kinn und hob dessen Gesicht wieder an.  
„Du hast einfach ein zu gutes Herz.“  
Obi Wan sah ihm eine weile stumm in die Augen, ehe sein Blick zu der großen Wunde in Codys Gesicht wanderte.  
Ganz vorsichtig strichen seine Finger darüber und sein Blick wurde traurig.  
„Das ist meine Schuld...“ Seufzte er, doch sein Commander schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein ist es nicht.“ versicherte er dem Jedi und strich über dessen Finger.  
„Dich zu beschützen ist das Wichtigste für mich. Dafür nehme ich auch solche Wunden und schlimmeres in Kauf.“  
Sanft küsste Cody über Obi Wans Finger und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
„Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben.“  
Obi Wan sah ihn an und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
„Ach Cody...Du bist süß wenn du so redest...“ er streckte die Arme nach dem Klonkrieger aus, der ihn auch sofort in seine Arme schloss, regelrecht aus dem Stuhl zog und auf seinem Schoss absetzte.  
Dass der Stuhl unter ihm leise protestierte war ihm völlig egal. Sanft hielt er seinen Liebsten im Arm und strich ihm durch die weichen, braunen Haare.  
„Wir kriegen das alles wieder hin. Du wirst sehen.“ er küsste Obi Wan sanft auf die Stirn, der darauf hin zu ihm hoch lächelte und ihn richtig küsste.  
„Solange du bei mir bist.“ murmelte er leise und legte den Kopf gegen Codys Brust.  
„Versprochen Liebster. Ich bin für immer bei dir.“ Hauchte Cody ihm gegen die Haare und legte sanft den Kopf auf ihnen ab.  
„Zusammen schaffen wir das schon.“


End file.
